The Trouble With Lying
by MahEvans
Summary: Lily Evans tem alguns problemas quando resolve mentir. James Potter sabe disso. Felizmente para ela, isso age em sua vantagem. LJ One Shot. Tradução de lannah.


The Trouble With Lying

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter, nem nada relacionado à Harry Potter.

N/A: Então, eu acho que essa fic é muito parecida com a minha outra oneshot J/L. Bem, eu nunca disse que eu era a mais criativa no ramo.

* * *

The Trouble With Lying

"_Jogos de Quadribol idiotas. Festas idiotas. Garotos idiotas," uma Lily Evans muito perturbada bufou enquanto pisava com força no dormitório das garotas do sétimo ano, pegando suas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto._

"_Eu não entendo porque você simplesmente não conta pra ele como você se sente," uma das duas melhores amigas, Sonya, disse colocando seu pé em cima da cama enquanto Lily pegava uma pilha de revistas de baixo dela. _

"_Contar pra ele como eu..? Você está louca?" Lily perguntou, jogando um par de sapatos pelo quarto até o armário. _

_Esse era o motivo pelo qual ela nunca tentou entrar no time de Quadribol. Não que ela quisesse, de qualquer maneira. Era um esporte idiota. Praticado por garotos idiotas. Garotos idiotas que fingiam gostar de uma garota num minuto e no próximo minuto... bem, isso realmente não interessa._

"_Eu não consigo ver qual é o grande problema em contar pra ele," Sonya respondeu, vendo a amiga perder a cabeça e metade de um vidro de perfume quando Lily acidentalmente deixou-o cair pelo quarto, por uma pequena distração. _

"_Eu não posso contar pra ele que finalmente, depois de todo esse tempo, eu decidi me apaixonar por ele, ok?" Lily exclamou. "Além disso, se ele quer continuar flertando com outras garotas, isso é problema dele. Elas são obviamente mais um item…e eu não sou nenhuma __destruidora de lares__." _

"_Isso só aconteceu na festa, Lils. Você não sabe se eles estão juntos." _

"_Bem, isso é bem óbvio…"_

"_Eu posso perguntar pro Sirius, se você quiser…" Sonya ofereceu. _

"_Não. Não pergunte nada pro Sirius," Lily respondeu. "A última coisa de que eu preciso é o Sirius sabendo também…."_

_Sonya sorriu em admiração. "Se você e o James acabarem juntos, só me deixe dizer…você é uma p.. sortuda. Ele é incrivelmente delicioso para -"_

"_Pare!" Lily interrompeu-a rapidamente. "Eu nem quero ouvir o resto dessa frase."_

Os pensamentos de Lily sobre a conversa que ela teve com sua amiga Sonya passou pela sua mente. Ela nem sabe porque Sonya resolveu escolher aquele tópico em particular...como se ela já não estivesse desconfortável o suficiente com toda a situação de repentino-sentimento-imenso-de-atração-por-James-Potter. Agora ela tinha que ficar pensando no quanto 'delicioso' ele era para...

_Oh Deus, ela estava perdendo a cabeça. _

Porque ela teve que de repente se tornar uma adolescente cheia de hormônios?

Então novamente, ela duvidou se alguém poderia _não _ser uma adolescente cheia de hormônios quando um cara como James Potter estava por perto; era uma pena que sua falta de hormônios por James Potter não durou até a formatura.

Então ela lembrou, contrariando o seu chamado_ ódio_, que ele era _bem_ delicioso, como Sonya tão convincentemente havia dito.

Lily suspirou, mas não teve tempo de pensar mais sobre esse assunto pois foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. Ela levantou para atender e encontrou a última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver naquele momento.

James sorriu. "Evans."

Lily estreitou seus olhos. Ela estava tentando imaginar como ele conseguiu passar pela barreira das escadas do dormitório feminino.

"Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui em cima?"

"Procurando você, obviamente," ele respondeu, e como um pensamento, acrescentou: "…e estou procurando por Sirius. Pensei que ele poderia estar aqui com Sonya."

"Você não pode encontrá-lo naquele seu mapa idiota?" ela perguntou, irritada.

"Eu poderia," ele respondeu calmamente. "E essa seria a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, exceto pelo fato de que ele está com o mapa."

Lily girou os olhos. Talvez se ela fosse fria e brusca o suficiente, ele iria embora.

"Ele e Sonya saíram há um tempinho atrás," Lily respondeu.

"Oh."

Silêncio. Estranho. Coração batendo rápido..._maldição_.

"Então, tchau," Lily disse rapidamente e moveu-se para fechar a porta.

James a parou. "Então você vai simplesmente me deixar parado aqui fora?" ele perguntou.

"Humm…sim."

James sorriu e decidiu belicar as bochechas dela, como faria a uma criança.

"Onn, eu posso até sentir o seu amor por mim," ele provocou de uma maneira sarcástica e entrou no dormitório feminino, fazendo Lily virar seu rosto desesperadamente para ele não ver o sorriso que estava habitando os lábios dela.

"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui em cima sozinha, Red?" James perguntou, sem cerimônias, deitando na cama dela.

"Relaxando na paz e no silêncio," ela respondeu formalmente.

James ignorou o fato de que o comentário foi feito diretamente para ele. "Em uma sexta à noite?"

Lily girou seus olhos. "Sim, em uma sexta à noite," ela resmungou.

Ele encarou-a por um minuto e disse: "Então vamos fazer alguma coisa. Você está com fome?"

Lily deu a ele um olhar cômico, enquando ele sorriu e acrescentou, "O quê eu estou falando? É você. Você está sempre com fome."

Lily fez uma careta para ele. "Isso não é verdade."

"Certo, então vamos pegar alguma coisa para comer," James disse saindo da cama.

O coração de Lily aumentou a velocidade. De maneira alguma ela iria 'pegar alguma coisa para comer' com ele.

Só os dois? Sozinhos?

Aquilo podia ser o suicídio para ela. Ela quase não estava conseguindo ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele naquele momento. Mais algumas horas e ela provavelmente contaria para ele tudo que ele não deveria saber.

James, reparando no olhar de pânico no rosto dela, acrescentou: "Você não precisar ficar tão fora de si, sabe. Não se preocupe, isso não é um encontro."

Lily abriu e fechou sua boca algumas vezes, entao finalmente decidiu dizer alguma coisa.

"Não, não é isso.. é só...," ela parou.

Era só o que? Nem ela mesmo sabia.

Ela suspirou. "Claro, vamos."

Ele sorriu. "Certo, você deve querer pegar a sua capa."

Lily olhou para ele, confusa. "Porque? Nós não vamos à cozinha?"

"Nah…vamos à Hogsmeade." Os olhos dele brilharam marotos.

"O quê?" Lily perguntou. "É noite de ficar na escola. Nós não estamos autorizados a ir à Hogsmeade."

James suspirou em falso desapontamento. "Lily, Lily, Lily…você tem que aprender tanto. Quando a escola me impediu de fazer alguma coisa? E quando não ser autorizado a fazer alguma coisa me parou?"

Lily pensou por um momento. Ele até que estava certo.

Infelizmente, no último ano na escola, no qual ela deveria ser a boa e responsável Monitora-Chefe, ele tinha conseguido corrompê-la e atraído-a a quebrar quantas regras da escola fossem possíveis em poucos meses.

Potter era uma super má influência.

Lily deu de ombros e suspirou. "Certo."

O quê ia acontecer se ela quebrasse mais uma regra?

"Sabe que eu realmente vim aqui pra devolver isso pra você," James disse.

Lily espiou o que ele estava segurando. "Minhas anotações de Transfiguração!" ela exclamou.

Ela esteve procurando por isso em todo lugar e não conseguia lembrar onde tinha deixado. Mas agora que ela soube que estava com James, o único lugar em que ela pode ter deixado era a...

Ótimo. Ela tinha conseguido esquecer a noite da festa da vitória da Grifinória no jogo de Quadribol por cinco minutos.

Até agora.

Ela fez um movimento para pegar as anotações de volta, mas ele sorriu e levantou a mão acima da cabeça, bem longe de onde Lily alcançaria.

"Eu realmente não sei porque você estava estudando em uma festa," ele disse, movimentando o pergaminho, para Lily não conseguir pegar.

"Eu não estava estudando. Eu deixei as anotações perto da lareira de manhã," Lily respondeu.

"Claro, claro."

"Potter!" ela repreendeu imediatamente.

"O quê?" ele perguntou inocente, enquando Lily pulava tentando pegar o pergaminho das mãos dele.

"Isso é muito fácil," ele deu risada enquando assistia as tentativas de Lily, em vão, de pegar as anotações de volta.

"Oh, sério?" Lily perguntou estreitando seus olhos e sem avisar, socou-o no estômago.

James se dobrou, baixando a guarda e Lily usou a oportunidade para pegar seu pergaminho de volta, sorrindo alegremente.

"Ouch, Evans. Isso dói," ele resmungou.

"Que bom," Lily respondeu orgulhosamente.

"Você é violenta."

Lily só conseguia sorrir.

"Porque você saiu da festa com tanta pressa, à propósito?" ele perguntou assim que ele conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente.

O sorriso desapareceu bruscamente do rosto de Lily.

"Eu não fiz isso," ela respondeu.

"Sim, você fez."

"Não, eu não fiz. Além disso, como você reparou? Você estava ocupado."

'…_com alguém,'_ ela acrescentou silenciosamente para si mesma.

James olhou para ela, confuso. Mas ela não iria abrir o jogo com ele.

"Porque você está aqui, de qualquer maneira?," ela teve que perguntar novamente.

James fez uma cara engraçada. "Eu te falei. Procurando por Sirius…e tentando fazer você vir comer comigo."

"…mas é sexta à noite," Lily disse. "Você não tem uma festa ou um encontro.. ou alguma coisa assim?"

"Festa ou encontro? Sexta?" James perguntou, sorrindo, divertido. "Engraçado, eu não recebi esse comunicado."

Lily girou seus olhos. "Eu só quis dizer que…Eu achei que você fosse sair essa noite….depois de você parecer tão confortável com a Srta. Barbie, então eu imaginei... digo, é você... eu tenho certeza que você tem planos com ela, ou alguma coisa assim... você gosta daquela garota?"

Ela estava gaguejando. Ela tagarelava – muito rápido - quando estava nervosa.

James estava olhando para ela novamente com aquele olhar engraçado, porém agora ele estava com um brilho de admiração nos olhos.

"Srta. Barbie?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, você sabe…Jasmine…" Lily bateu exageradamente em seus cabelos para demonstrar o que ela estava tentando dizer. "Exceto pelo cabelo castanho em vez de loiro."

James cruzou seus braços e se apoiou em uma das penteadeiras do quarto, com um sorriso maroto em seu rosto.

"Então... porque você se importa se eu tenho planos com ela?" ele perguntou.

Então ele tinha planos com ela! Lily sabia!

Lily rangeu seus dentes, mas tentou sorrir. "Eu não me importo. Eu só estava pensando. Eu acho que seria estranho se você não tivesse planos com ela...Quero dizer, ela estava com você naquela noite e ela gosta de você desde a primeira vez que te viu e não é como se você realmente tenha feito alguma coisa para pará-la. E realmente, porque você faria? Quero dizer, é você..."

Ela estava gaguejando novamente. Ela parou quando reparou o olhar no rosto de James.

"Evans," James perguntou calmamente, o sorriso maroto ainda presente em seu rosto, "…você está com ciúmes?"

"Não!" Lily exclamou intensamente. "Ciúmes? Daquela garota? Eu não posso acreditar que você pensa que eu estou com ciúmes…dela…ugh. Porque _eu _estaria com ciúmes?"

"Bom, você está?"

"Não!" Lily exclamou novamente.

"Então porque você está resmungando?"

"Porque eu estou... o quê? Eu não estou resmungando! Eu não resmungo."

"Sua voz fica estranha quando você mente, amor."

"Não fica!"

Ela parou. Hmm…talvez a voz dela ficasse estranha, sim. Mas não era porque ela estava mentindo sobre estar com ciúmes. Ela não estava com ciúmes. Absolutamente não.

James deu um sorriso convencido.

"Você não sabe do que você está falando," Lily bufou, caindo na sua cama.

"Você está com tanto ciúmes!" James exclamou, alegremente.

Lily preferiu não responder os comentários idiotas dele. Deixe ele pensar o que ele quiser. Ela não ligava... muito.

James observou ela por um minuto e então perguntou uma coisa que tirou ela dos trilhos.

"Evans," ele disse calmamente, um sorriso fofo aparecendo no seu rosto, "…você gosta de mim?"

A boca de Lily abriu consideravelmente. Como ele sabia? Ela era tão óbvia?

"Potter, eu acho que você levou muitos balaços na cabeça. Você está tendo ilusões. Porque eu, de todas as pessoas, iria gostar de _você_? Você está louco?"

E lá estava a voz estranha novamente.

Um sorriso ainda maior apareceu no rosto de James. "Você gosta! Você gosta de mim!"

"Você não sabe o que está falando. Eu não gosto de você!"

"Sim, você gosta."

"Cala a boca! Eu não gosto!"

"Sim, você gosta."

Lily deixou sair um frustrado mini-grito. "Certo! Sim, eu estava com ciúmes, ok? Sim, eu gosto de você! Muito! Agora podemos parar de falar nisso, por favor?"

Oops. Ela não devia ter deixado isso escapar.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Lily suspirou, notando a expressão chocada no rosto de James.

"Olha, o que você acha de irmos comer?," ela disse.

James continuou quieto por um momento. Parecia que ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia e balançou a cabeça. "Vamos."

Enquanto ele seguia Lily para fora dos dormitórios, ela murmurou, "…pare de sorrir."

"Eu não estou sorrindo."

Ela virou para ele com um olhar de descrença.

James sorriu inocentemente. "Bem, você não pode me repreender por sorrir, pode?"

"Cala a boca."

* * *

Eles agora estavam sentados no Três Vassouras, bebendo cerveja amanteigada depois de jantarem e o idiota do Potter estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bom, ela contribuiu para isso mandando-o calar a boca logo depois de admitir gostar dele, mas ele nem tentou arrancar outra confissão dela.

Durante todo o jantar, ele estava sendo normal, carismático, como sempre. Soltando piadas ridículas.. e fazendo Lily rir. Ela não sabia se se sentia aliviada por ele não estar fazendo-a falar sobre o assunto ou se ela se sentia preocupada com a possibilidade de que ele não gostasse mais dela.

Garoto idiota. Ele tinha que ir em frente e fazer ela se apaixonar, não tinha? Ela estava fazendo um ótimo trabanho escondendo isso.. bem, até agora.

Ela suspirou.

James olhou para ela. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou preocupado.

Lily forçou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

"Você quer sair daqui?"

"Claro."

Após uma mini-batalha sobre quem iria pagar a conta (James ganhou), eles saíram do barulhento e lotado Três Vassouras para o ar frio e quieto das ruas de Hogsmeade.

"Então, eu acho que deveríamos voltar," James disse, após alguns minutos de silêncio, andando distraídamente em direção à Hogwarts.

"Você quer ir andando?" Lily perguntou, de repente.

De onde aquela sugestão saiu, ela não tinha idéia. Tudo que ela sabia era que ela desejava que ele dissesse sim.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, então balançou a cabeça e felizmente não fez nenhum comentário idiota.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, ele respondeu: "Claro."

Após alguns minutos, James quebrou o silêncio. "Você sabe... eu estou surpreso que você ainda venha aqui comigo," ele disse, lançando um olhar de lado para Lily.

"Porque eu não viria?"

Que pergunta mais idiota.

James sorriu. "Porque você, minha querida, é uma 'evitadora'. Você evita toda possível situação desconfortável que pode."

"Eu não evito."

James lançou a ela um olhar de eu-não-acredito-em-você.

"Certo," ela resmungou, levemente derrotada.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos.

"Você sabe que está tudo bem se você gosta dela," Lily disse, quebrando o silêncio.

Um olhar confuso foi tudo o que ela viu.

"Jasmine," Lily disse, um pouco perturbada.

James sorriu. "Bem, eu tenho que agradecer a sua bênção, Red. Eu vou dizer isso para Jasmine antes do dia do nosso casamento."

Lily bufou. "Eu só estou dizendo. Você não deve se sentir mal por mim ou alguma coisa..."

"Quem disse que eu me sinto mal?" James respondeu, dando um sorriso falso.

Lily girou seus olhos. "Eu odeio você."

O sorriso falso virou um sorriso maroto. "Não foi isso que você disse há uma hora atrás."

"Eu disse pra você calar a boca!"

James deu risada. "Certo, certo."

Mais silêncio.

Isso deu a Lily algum tempo para pensar. Ela não devia estar chateada por James estar provocando-a sobre isso. De fato, ela não estava brava por ele estar fazendo disso tudo uma brincadeira e sendo muito mal. Depois de tudo, ela merecia isso pela maneira em que ela tratou ele todas as vezes que ele chamou-a para sair. Pensando nisso, ela era bem fria e rude com ele. Mesmo sendo um pouco atrevido, ele não deveria ter sido tratado daquela forma, com tanta brutalidade, quando chamava Lily para sair.

"Eu não gosto dela," James disse, interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Lily.

Ela sentiu esperança nascendo dentro de si.

"Na verdade, eu gosto de outra pessoa," ele continuou.

Lá se foi a esperança.

"Bom pra você," ela resmungou.

"Você não quer saber quem ela é?"

"Não," Lily murmurou.

"Bom, ela é um pouco 'pé-no-saco' ás vezes-" James acrescentou.

"As palavras que toda garota ama ouvir," Lily interrompeu, secamente.

"…e ela é teimosa e gosta demais de gritar comigo... algumas vezes sem razão, devo acrescentar," ele continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido o que Lily disse.

Lily suspirou e começou a chutar pedrinhas, imaginando que elas eram a garota que James gostava.

O quê ele queria, contando isso a ela?

Eles chegaram perto da fonte no meio de Hogsmeade e Lily focou seu olhos na água.

"Mas," James continuou, "…ela é realmente esperta, engraçada, legal quando quer e muito bonita... maravilhosa na verdade.. e ela é realmente a única garota com quem eu já quis sair."

Ela conseguiu ouvir o sorriso na voz de James.

"Porque você está me contando isso?" Lily perguntou, saindo do lado de James e andando em direção à fonte.

Ele seguiu-a.

Ele estava tentando torturá-la de propósito? Jogando isso na cara dela?

"Porque, Red…" ele disse pegando a mão gelada de Lily.

Lily olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas, confusa.

"Eu estou falando sobre você," ele acabou, simplesmente

Lily vacilou.

"Eu?" ela disse, com aquela voz estranha.

Oh, pelo amor de Merlin! O quê estava acontecendo com sua voz?

James deu risada. "Sim, você."

"Oh," Lily respondeu. "_Oh. _Oh!"

"Sabe, esses 'ohs' podem facilmente serem vistos fora de contexto," James disse, com um sorriso malvado pela sua face.

Lily corou. "Não foi isso que eu...ah, cala a boca!"

Nenhum dos dois falou por um momento.

Então ele começou a brincar com as mãos de Lily, enquando ela perguntava: "Você está falando sério?"

James balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

"Você não está só dizendo por dizer?

"Não, Lily. Poxa, eu gosto de você desde o quinto ano. Eu achei que isso era bem óbvio," ele respondeu, mais sério do que ela jamais viu em sete anos.

"Eu sei, mas você pareceu parar quando esse ano começou e você não era realmente...Eu não achava que você ainda...Quero dizer... Hey! Eu não só um pé-no-saco!-"

James cortou-a com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você vai parar de falar pra eu conseguir te beijar?"

Lily calou a boca e sorriu.

Quando os lábios dele pressionaram os dela com felicidade, ela esqueceu de tudo. O mundo desapareceu de sua volta, exceto pelo som da água da fonte, e ela não conseguiu parar de sorrir.

* * *

N/A: Eu não sei se existe uma fonte no meio de Hogsmeade, mas realmente tinha que haver uma para essa fic. 

E somente uma nota: eu realmente gosto de escrever (e ler) Lily/James mas eu não consigo ter nenhuma idéia decente (como essa fic)... alguém tem alguma sugestão?

Oh e obrigada por qualquer review, se alguém comentar dizendo o quão criativa eu sou (lol), ou críticas construtivas, ou qualquer coisa, reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

N/T: Quando eu li essa fic em inglês, eu ameeei! A autora é bem modesta, mas as fics dela são ótimas! E ela foi muito simpática me autorizando a traduzir. 

Espero que gostem,

e sobre os erros, me perdoem, mas é minha primeira fic/tradução x) Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
